extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghremm
[[image:Ghremm Download.png|frame|left|Downloadable PNG for SPORE.]] The Ghremm are a sapient species indigenous to the planet Myschevaun. They are currently ruled over by Heavy Tinker Brain from the capitol city of Barely There, a city that barely hangs on to itself as the Ghremm so often scrap large portions of it; particularly ones who had no part of the object they are scrapping's creation. They are but one of the races affiliated with the Iskian Empire and are employed as reverse engineers. Some of their members have been infested by the Xrondo, leading to the Infested Ghremms. Background history Iron Age thumb|left|A Ghremm blacksmith. During their Iron Age, the Ghremm of Myschevaun had an uncanny knack for creating tools, and reached their iron age in a matter of centuries. Battles were fought with a shocking amount of weaponry, though they often were dismantled by the end of each war. Unfortunately it is very difficult to find and keep relics from this era simply due to the Ghremm's destructive tendencies. Mercenary Glairnogs have been sent to the planet on several occasions to secure artifacts for the Vacotor Knowledge Symposium, though this has not been without occasional galactic incidents. Industrial Age thumb|A Ghremm inventor. During the Industrial Age, Ghremm Inventors did not know the meaning of the word "clutter". However they were true savants, able to build nearly anything out of scrap metal. Little got done though as other Ghremm would simply disassemble what you built to find out how you did it. Steam utilization was a major factor in the origin and sustaining of the Industrial Age. They were not great farmers or miners on their own but their inventiveness led to great leaps and bounds in machinery and low-grade steam robotics to do the jobs for them. A major problem they had during his time period was the literal collapse of their hugest ever-growing cities, as they had mined out the resources beneath their homes and left weakened structures leading to massive sinkholes. It is believed that during the course of the Industrial Age, as many as billion Ghremm lost their lives in this manner though it was considered of little consequence. It was during this time period that the Ghremm began seeing the initial starts to a global economy, or at least their version of one. This era is defined by the overall dramatic increase in production, distribution, medicines and running water beyond crop-feeding systems. Interstellar Age thumb|A Ghremm inventor. In their current age, the Interstellar Age, Ghremm society is entirely based upon the disassembly, reassembly, and modification of every piece of technology they come across. The Iskian Empire discovered them some centuries ago and now uses their penchant for curiosity to reverse engineer tech they can't otherwise obtain. Trivia *The Ghremm are one of Somarinoa's personal favorite races of his. *The Ghremm are intentionally built as a sort of hybrid of the term "little green man" and the mythical gremlins from English folklore; the fact that "little green men" can be used to describe Gremlins was unintentional, as it was not known to the creator at the time of creation, back in 2008. *Their leader, Heavy Tinker Brain, is named after the Brain Gremlin from the Gremlins movie series. Heavy Tinker is simply his title. Gallery Ghremm Spore Sitting.png|A Ghremm squatting, preparing to take apart an object of some kind. Ghremm Spore Family.png|A Ghremm family. One of the members seems particularly freaked out. Ghremm Blacksmith Spore Sitting.png|A Ghremm blacksmith crouching. Infested Ghremm Spore.png|An Infested Ghremm; a Ghremm taken as host for a Xrondo. Ghremm Blacksmith Download.png|A Ghremm blacksmith (downloadable png). Ghremm Inventor Download.png|A Ghremm inventor (downloadable png). Ghremm Tinker Download.png|A Ghremm tinker (downloadable png). No Image.png|An Infested Ghremm (downloadable png). Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Spore Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Omnivores Category:Iskian Empire Category:Original Content